


Anything Is Enough

by orphan_account



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where Sana believes anything is enough. Where would that take her?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698322
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Anything Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> #HappySaMoDay #8YearsWithSaMo.
> 
> If you see something similar to Chasing Fire (By Lauv) reference it's because it is!

\----------

She met her once. But once was enough.

  
  


This girl with ruffled hair, crinkled blouse and that teasing smirk. That girl with that lazy determination hiding. The way she walks towards the room, the way she talks as her eyes twinkle with as everyone stares. She didn't care.

  
  


"Miss Hirai, what excuse do you have for being late?" Miss Akari had always had a temper, but to come late at their first day of school? Nothing but her frightening voice was heard in the room. No student dared to even lift a single pen.

  
  


Sana flinched, she tried not to pity the poor girl. She expected her to break, but this Hirai girl didn't. Didn't even look a tiny bit scared. 

_Why?_ She wanted to ask.

  
  


The teacher made her fall on her knees, twice the time she was late. She looked into her eyes, it was amused. Her lips? it was curved upwards.

She can't pin it down, but she can't lie to herself that she isn't a tiny bit curious.

\----------

Besides the daily moments at class. She hasn't been able to have a moment with her.

  
  


"Sana, you should quit staring. It's weird. It's kinda bothering me too, you know." Mina was munching on her usual lunch. A soda and tuna sandwiches. "People might get the idea you like her"

  
  


Momo was sitting at the far corner of the cafeteria. Hiding in the farthest side of where the attention usually takes place. The usual place where Sana sits.

  
  


For a moment she removed her gaze from the girl towards her best friend. Resting her chin on her shoulders as she speaks up. "And what if I am?"

  
  


"Sana, you can't be serious." Mina deadpans. "She always gets trouble. Had too many detentions because of her tardiness. Second to the lowest rank in the students standings--"

  
  


"So what? I'm still at the bottom half of the standings. She's always late, so what?"

  
  


\-----------

  
  


The second time they met wasn't much of a coincidence, but Sana made her believe it was.

  
  


Lifting her tray with both hands. Has enough fries and soda to feed not only Mina and herself twice. 

  
  


With a perfectly practiced shock expression. She 'accidentally' tripped and landed their stacks of food on a not so familiar girl in front of her.

  
  


The girl's shirt was soaked and she was annoyed. Not the reaction she wanted from the girl. Any expression from her is enough. Anything is enough. It always has been.

  
  


She promised her to buy her a new shirt and made her order whatever Momo wanted, as an apology.

  
  


She learned that Momo loves fries. She gave her a tiny smile as she dipped some on ketchup. That's the first time Sana saw that smile. She decided she wants that smile to stay.

\------------

They were hanging out in the living room. Mina challenged them for another round of Mario Kart, which they already knew Mina would always win. They didn't expect that Momo could blend in so well towards them. 

  
  


She won Mina's heart by joining her, she learned choreography of different groups. Sana was always there to watch them, perfectly content to just watch them. 

  
  


Momo wasn't as bad as people made themselves think. Momo was as goofy as Sana. A bit strung at times but the cool I-don't-care facade evaporates as soon as you give her food or show her a dog. 

\----------

She was outside the school gate. The sky was dark, huge clouds were hiding the sun. It was raining. Loud and hard. 

  
  


She cussed herself. _Why didn't she bring an umbrella?_ There was still a roof above her head but her shoes were already soaked.

  
  


Not far from her, see could spot a girl spreading her arms wide as she embraced the pouring water. Water was falling against her body, she was smiling without a care in the world. Playing with the rain as she was jumping into puddles like a 7 year old. The girl was soaked--no she was drenched. Her uniform had already plastered to her skin, hugging her body and curve, her bag… her bag for the first time looked like there's something in it. Well, she's sure that's just water but still.

  
  


She was laughing, it was something Sana had always made her heart flutter. She could spot that smirk from anywhere. That smirk that took her attention once, and made her realize once was enough.

  
  


"Momo!"

  
  


The girl looked surprised, stopped midway when she was spinning around, then she ran towards her with a bright smile she had always reserved for her. At least that's what she hopes.

  
  


"What are you doing? You'll get a cold--" That's when she pulled her. Letting her get soaked by the pouring water. 

  
  


She squealed, the water was cold as she anticipated it, plus the cool breeze the rain provided was touching her skin.

"Momo my bag--" 

  
  


"That'll be fine. It's about to get dark, we should head home." Cheeky, Sana would say. But with Momo offering her hand, she already knew she can't say no.

  
  


She took it. Held her hand, they walked their way home not missing the opportunity to play with the rain and jumping to puddles for god knows how long. 

  
  


Safe to say Sana's notes were ruined, and that her parents scolded her when she got home wet, and that she got a cold the next day, but if Momo didn't mind, Sana didn't either.

\----------

"Are you sure it's gonna be alright?" Sana can't help but to try and hide herself from the window. It was raining. The night sky is illuminated by the moon and occasionally lightnings. An indicator that a thunderstorm was coming.

  
  


It's a week before school starts. Mina's still with her family in Japan visiting her grandparents while she and Momo were having a sleepover at Sana's bedroom.

  
  


It's been what? a year after they met, but she can't imagine herself with Momo around. Just like Mina, probably even something more if she was being true to herself. A year knowing Momo, but already she can't imagine herself without Momo beside her.

  
  


Momo hoarding all the snacks. On the other side of the bed. She didn't mind. It was their thing. Sana brings food, Momo eats it. Simple.

  
  


"Mina said we should hang out in--" Momo was cut off by a loud roaring sound of thunder. Sana's hands quickly covered her hands. Eyes closed shut, to stop the tears. Her body was trembling with fear.

  
  


Rain was fine, lightning was tolerable, but thunder was a different question. Her whole body shook involuntarily. Wishing she wasn't a pathetic girl crying because she heard the sky roar.

  
  


"Hey," She could faintly hear Momo, but chose not to do anything. It's soft, so soft she wasn't sure this laid-back teasing Momo she used to know was here.

  
  


"Sana, hey" Momo tried to remove her shaking hands on her ear. Placed her hands between her face to make her look at her eyes, it was the softest she had seen her.. "It's fine, you're fine. I'm here, I'll protect you." She cooed.

  
  


"You don't know that" Her body was still shaking. She can't help it. It's like her body was moving on its own.

  
  


"Maybe that's true, but I would do anything to change that if I can. I will really protect you."

  
  


She's right. Then another thunder roared even louder, along with light flashing. It made Sana grab Momo, embracing her tight, crying on her shoulders. Sana had always hated thunder, she had always had a huge amount of fear for that terrifying sound.

  
  


Momo hugged her. A silent acceptance that she was as helpless as her when it comes to this. 

  
  


Sana was crying of how scared she is and Momo willing to protect her if she can.

  
  


Momo hummed a lullaby. It made her sobs stop, she tried to focus on her voice. Every note changes, the soothing light touches as Momo circles her hand on her back while humming.

  
  


She hugged her tight wrapping her arms around Momo's shoulders, gripping way too tight at her shirt. "Don't leave." Eyes still closed, she begged. She was terrified.

  
  


"Of course I won't." She kissed her on the crown of her head. "I won't as long as you need me, I'll stay." She promised. 

  
  


Maybe thunder isn't that scary, afterall.

\----------

Sana should've expected it. It was all she felt from the start, but several months of hoping Momo would like her back can never prepare her from the feeling of Momo's lips touching hers. She can never prepare her for what was happening.

  
  


The first they kissed was in Sana's living room. Mina fell asleep on the couch. The remaining two were sitting besides each other watching the best romantic movie of the year. Or at least that's what they told them.

  
  


"Do you ever imagine that happening to you?" Sana asked, eyes still looking at the screen. 

  
  


Momo just hummed. Her lazy smile, always present as if she didn't have a care in the world. Sana always loved that about her. 

  
  


"Imagine what?" Sana swore she heard Momo gulp.

  
  


"Falling for a friend." Trying to calm her nerves as she fidget her hands. She can't help but look at her side. A friend she had feelings for. A person she liked the moment she laid her eyes onto.

  
  


"All the time." The lazy smile turned to a grin. She didn't know if that meant something. Didn't know if that was a good sign. Not until she felt a warm hand touch her cheek. She was staring on her lips. Waiting for something. Waiting for any reaction for Sana.

  
  


She was tired of waiting. Tired of waiting for several months, so she leaned in. Leaned in to what she can call her temporary euphoria. Innocent, sweet, slow and warm. Words that can only describe what Momo means to her. What they are. What they hope they'll always be.

\----------

"Hey, congratulations! We can also go to JYP University! We're gonna be the best ones at our batch." Momo lifted her in her arms before hugging her tight. She's so glad. "Can't wait for us to be the best dance majors out there!" 

  
  


Plastering her best smile. Hoping Momo wouldn't notice. She didn't. "Me too. I can't wait."

  
  


And they did go, they went to the best dance school in Korea. Alongside Mina, the three of them went to Seoul to study, they're finally getting their high school dreams come true. Studying in a big city together.

  
  


Sana long forgotten an envelope hiding at her bedside that day. An acceptance letter from another university telling her she got accepted to one of their foreign study programs.

  
  


She was fine with any course. As long as she's with Momo. As long as she's with her friends. Anything was really enough.

\----------

"Babe, you almost forgot your textbook!" Sana shouted. Picking up the book right just below the bed. Momo had always been messy, good thing Sana likes messy.

  
  


Right before Momo could rush outside. Late as usual. To think that having Momo as her college roommate would do anything for her attendance, guess she and Mina was wrong.

  
  


"Wallet?" 

  
  


"In my pocket"

  
  


"Phone?"

  
  


"Holding it right now" Momo showed her the phone. Dangling it to her to prove her point. "We're graduating in a few months but you still treat me like a forgetful teen that's always late for class." 

  
  


Sana gave her a peck on the lips. "But you still are." Snaking her hands around Momo's neck. "You almost forgot your textbook."

  
  


Her hands were placed at Sana's waist already. As if it was the most natural thing in the world. Maybe it was, in theirs. 

  
  


"Mina, told us it was best for us to be roommates because you'd help me not get late." Momo nuzzles herself at her neck. She melts into Momo's action. 

  
  


"Can't believe we're actually telling Mina she's wrong." Feigned her concerned tone. "For the first time."

  
  


"About time." Momo whispered playfully, Sana can only hum as a response. Perfectly blissful with her in her arms.

  
  


"Why don't you keep me company for a while? Hmmm." Momo gently brushes her lips at her pulse point. Sana had to hold her breath. Momo really does things to her. "Your class is not up for 2 hours…"

  
  


"But you have class--" Tried to be the reasonable one between the two of them.

  
  


"I'm already late. So what?"

A petty excuse, but then again anything was always enough with Sana.

\------------

They stared for a minute. Looking at Momo's eyes, seeing amusement and excitement. They normally don't do this. Not when Mina was out there waiting for them to get out.

  
  


Sana was tired of waiting, Momo was teasing her with that smirk. Waiting for her to make the first move. Every. Single. Time. So she pulled Momo by the collar hard and kissed her. Wanting to kiss that annoying smirk off her face.

  
  


Momo's hands are slowly going down, putting them around her waist. Keeping her steady, yet not keeping her sane.

  
  


Sana's hands were everywhere. Staying to at least look decent was off their minds. As soon as Momo pushed her on the back of the door. Not caring if someone heard them outside. 

  
  


Her heart was racing faster than it normally would, she could say that's always because of Momo. But that thought of someone trying to open the bathroom door as they made out was exciting her.

  
  


Momo moves her lips to suck on her neck, making her sigh. "Wait l-let's stop. M-mina--" It took every part of her rational mind to say that, especially when she wanted to do the exact opposite.

  
  


Momo caressed her left cheek as Momo's lips returned to where it should. Her lips. Kissing her with need. As they both need to catch their breath, Momo rests her forehead against hers.

  
  


"Let her. She's with her girlfriend. I'm sure she wouldn't mind" That amused eyes were shined as her infamous smirk was present. Her hand

grazes her way from her cheek to her neck as she opened the top buttons of her shirt.

  
  


There was a loud knock on the door. Made them jump away from each other in a matter of seconds. Momo quickly detached herself from Sana as if they did something wrong. Well they are so...

"I swear to god, if you don't bring your asses back at our table I'm gonna barge right in and yank you two out of there. Nayeon's looking forward to

meeting you." Mina hissed at the other side of the door. 

  
  


They were used to Mina scolding her like this, but they did understand that introducing her girlfriend to her friends for the first was nerve-racking. They of all people should know that.

  
  


Momo gave her an apologetic shrug. _What's the harm for waiting after they went home right?_

  
  


They tried their best to fix their makeup, smoothen the creases on their shirts. Hand combing their hair half-heartedly right before they walked out of the room hand in hand. Not minding what other people would think.

  
  


Sana looked at her side. A smirking Momo, mirroring her upbeat eyes. Mina's not so subtle glare, while Nayeon was nice enough to act oblivious. The perfect setting she might say.

  
  


If Momo didn't care, neither did she.

\------------

Sana giggled. Momo's fingers were tracing her flat stomach. Her hands are wrapped around Sana's body. Back hugging her as her hand gave her ghost touch on her stomach. She does it every time they lay on the couch, but that doesn't mean it didn't tickle less.

A typical Saturday afternoon's always like this. Laying at bed pretending to watch anything but they were actually just there for the hugs and sometimes _other things._

Sana was about to grab the last pizza from the box when Momo took it away from her hand. She made a half-hearted whine in protest while Momo was chewing. Who was she kidding? She loved this woman to death. She'd give her every last piece of pizza of their entire lives if that means she'd be happy.

  
  


"Oh you know what?" She could already hear the lazy grin on her face. Sana turned around to face her. Spotting her messy hair, the amused eyes and the familiar grin was present. She looked so happy and content. 

  
  


She propped an elbow to look at her easier. "What?" She said, equally playful.

  
  


"I have a confession to tell you." Momo said amusingly. Her finger slowly traces Sana's hairline to her nose lightly.

Sana was grinning. " Oh yeah? You're here to tell me you're actually in love with Mina, are you?" 

  
  


Momo faked gasp, "How did you find out?" Momo removed her hand from Sana's face to cover her mouth, acting along.

  
  


She giggled and shoved her playfully, "But seriously what is it though?" Raising an amused eyebrow while looking at her.

  
  


"Remember the first time we met?" Momo leaned in and nuzzled her nose at the crook of her neck. nuzzling it gently that it tickles 

  
  


"Clearly," She closed her eyes and lightly nodded. "Like it was yesterday." 

  
  


"I know you did that on purpose" Momo lifted her head and smiled knowingly. As if she just knew all her secrets, which was true. She knew them by heart.

  
  


"Did what?" Of course Sana knew, but that didn't mean she would act like it. What's the fun in that?

  
  


"The fact that you purposely ruined my clothes to flirt with me, you silly" She pinched her cheeks playfully. Momo was grinning, her eyes were gleaming.

  
  


"I did not." Her cheeks were heating up, to come and think of it. Sana was quite… daring she might say. Who does that? Ruining someone's clothes to make them notice her?

  
  


"Oh you so did." She pinched Sana's nose playfully, then playfully pecked her nose. "That's okay. I did let you." 

  
  


She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, right." She can't hold back the stupid smile she wants to hide.

  
  


"Yeah I did," She said. "Name another person who'd be that friendly as their shirt got ruined?" 

  
  


"Just admit that you were _so_ into me that time." 

  
  


Sana didn't give her a response besides an eye roll. She decided to stand up, getting some ice cream from the fridge. "So what if I did? How can I not resist that face." She mumbled to herself.

  
  


"I heard that babe. Don't worry, you're hot too!" She yelled across the room. She can practically hear her smirk.

  
  


Okay so maybe she hates her smirks sometimes.

\-----------

She can't believe it. Maybe she should have, but she didn't expect Mina becoming the first one to get married. What can she say, Nayeon was fast.

It's time for their first dance as a wedding couple. Nayeon was looking at Mina, she has this look. It was a look a certain someone gives to her, she… kindamisses it.

She looked beside her, Momo was way too engrossed with her phone. Something about work she could tell. It was always about work nowadays.

  
  


"Hey, sorry about that. There was an accident in the--" Momo gave her a sheepish smile. When Momo placed her hand above her, she gave it a squeeze before lifting her glass of champagne.

  
  


"Mind if we dance?" Momo offered her hand. Sana never really said no to Momo, she plans on keeping it that way.

  
  


At that moment some slow song was there. As if it was playing for them. She walked towards the dance floor. Putting her hands around Momo's neck.

_Please_ , she begged. Look at me like the way you used to.

"Babe," She waited. Sana waited as Momo turned her head to look at her. She needs to find out. She wants to confirm it before her eyes.

It took 5 seconds, but it felt like it was way too long. She looked at Momo looking puzzled. "I love you." She finally said, she said it a million times. On different places, on different situations, but right now, for a different reason.

Momo gave her peck on the cheeks. "Love you too," As she laughed. Sana focused on her eyes, waiting for an answer. Waiting for something familiar in the way Momo looked at her. She found none.

  
  


They were still dancing. Dancing around each other's arms. But why does it feel like the song's already over? But why does it feel like we're moving without getting any closer?

\----------

“All I’m asking for is a little bit of your time!” Sana lifted her jeans while Momo was putting on her shirt. The mood was gone, now she wants to leave their apartment. She wants to leave fast.

  
  


Momo was putting on her socks, ready to bolt at any second. Sana's head is as hot as her. Which was always a bad thing "As if you would know. You quit your job. You had the time for yourself, while I need to work my ass off." She grumbled to herself.

  
  


Sana pretended she didn't hear that. She wasn't in the mood to fight. Not today. She was already tired with all the job interviews she went to. She was surely not up with Momo scolding her about her life's choices.

  
  


Sana kept her mouth shut, she stopped herself from snapping. She just watched as Momo quickly went to the closet and took a jacket to go before making her way out of their apartment.

  
  


Sana didn't want something to change, but it's starting. And she knows she can't stop it.

\---------

  
  


It became a rule. You're mad? Kiss me.

  
  


Sana always gets home feeling grouchy. Going home from work she doesn't love. Momo? Going home always tired.

  
  


It started around those times where all they did was fight. Sana can't remember why they fought that night. It wasn't bad, but it was messy, still.

  
  


Momo was pulling her hair from her scalp as usual when she got frustrated. It wasn't the first time she did that in front of her, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

If you'd ask her younger self what would she feel to witness the action and know you're the reason behind it. Sana would feel guilty, she would even cry and apologize. But she isn't anymore. 

  
  


"Then go!" She shouted, "It's nothing new. That's what you always do, right?" She yelled across the bedroom.

"What?" Momo went back, walking towards her. Her annoyance was visible, she didn't care. 

"It's not like you're here anymore. So do both of us a favo--" Momo pulled her for a kiss. It was nothing but frustration. Sana kissed her back with the same intensity. Pouring all her frustration through the kiss. She tasted blood, she bit Momo's lips way too hard.

  
  


"It's because I feel like you hate me." Momo muttered, she's sucking her neck, trying to leave marks. Her hot breath made Sana feel something. Her hands instantly lifted Momo's shirt off.

  
  


Her mind didn't dare try to speak, but her body was more than willing. So she was pushed towards the bed.

  
  


That night they didn't talk after. So does the night where they kept laying naked, breathing hard, beads of sweat on their forehead. It was a pattern she might admit, but at least Momo holds her at night.

  
  


She might say, she craves for something more. She wanted to feel her. To have her and not just hold her tight.

It was amazing, Sana thought. To be skin to skin with someone and not feel so... distant. Like she's not really here.

Something was missing but she pushed her thoughts out, and let her sleep take her.

It was only a weekly thing that turned into every night. It did work, but it can only work for so long. Sana knows.

  
  


\---------

She was in a what? A club? She can't even tell. Doesn't even dare to care.

  
  


Mina was there? Why is she here? The loud music pushing through her ears.

  
  


"Let's go home. Momo's worried." Mina took her wrist trying to make her walk.

  
  


"I may not love her!" Sana screamed, screamed to free herself. Screamed to tell her. To be honest, she did not know anymore. Momo might be waiting for her right now, but she grew tired of something.

  
  


"But I'm trying to. I still am!" Her hands were shaking, she didn't even hear the sharp noise when Mina's hand touched her cheek. The only evidence that it happened was the warm feeling across her face and the sting it had with it.

  
  


"Sana, snap out of it." Mina yelled.

  
  


"I'm so scared." She hugs herself as her way to comfort. "I'm so scared of not feeling anything anymore. So please, even if it's wrong. Let me still stay." She wasn't even talking to Mina. She's talking to herself.

  
  


She drinks another shot. It tastes more bitter than sweet, she thought. Maybe that's what life really is.

  
  


She got home safely thanks to Mina.

She walked towards the door. Holding her breath before twisting the doorknob. Sana knows nothing that can beat the feeling of walking back to fire.

  
  


"Where were you---" she kissed her. She kissed her as if time was running out, and if they were honest for themselves it really was.

  
  


It scares her so much that what she said to Mina was true, but what scares her the most was Momo leaving. That scares her to death. Momo leaving terrifies her.

\---------

"Okay, okay so on your list you have 4 girls and a guy?" Sana was giggling beside Momo. Looking at the almost non-visible stars as they're laying on the grass.

  
  


Her heart's full. She wished it could always be like this. 

  
  


"I can't believe out of all the people you would leave me for, there would be a guy there." Momo was mocking her choices. "Like I mean a guy? Really?"

  
  


She grinned and gave a playful shrug "He's hot." Is all she answered.

They kept asking random questions as they stargaze through the night. Most of the time, it was ridiculous. Like 'If we were korean idols and in love, would you give it a try?'. Most of the time, Sana has an equally ridiculous answers for them.

  
  


"Okay but what if--by any chance--you knew we wouldn't end up together, would you do it again?"

Thankfully, (for her) it started to rain. She quickly got up wanting to run towards their car.

  
  


"Not so fast." Momo held her still. Letting her get wet from the rain. Like the way they did when they were younger.

\---------

Momo got down on one knee. Showing her a beautiful ring. Momo always knew what she liked, even with a lot of fighting that fact wouldn't change that.

  
  


Sana knew it was cruel. Sana knew it was wrong. To keep someone because you want to keep them. She knew she had to let go.

  
  


"Yes." She said, she was crying. She didn't know if it's because of happiness. Momo decided to ignore, as she put the ring on her finger.

  
  


We were (pretending to be) happy with a secret. A secret that neither of us will ever say out loud.

  
  


She knew perfectly what was going on, even Momo. Especially Momo. But she thinks pretending is much better than losing each other. 

\----------

Momo was driving her home in the middle of the night.

  
  


"Pull over." Sana broke the silence. She should've broken the silence a long time ago.

"Sana, we're almost ther--" Momo reasons out. 

  
  


"I said pull over." She said a little more harder.

  
  


Momo knew why. Momo knew exactly what's going to happen next. She stared right into her eyes and knew what was coming. She shouldn't be surprised. It was gonna come anyway, but no matter how much time she prepared herself for this. She can't. She probably would never will.

"Stay." She pulled her wrist. "I'm not begging--maybe I am... Just please. Please just stay."

  
  


She knew at that moment that it wasn't actually about if she was making the right decision. It was about making a decision.

  
  


Sana gently removed Momo's hand. Removing the ring that felt heavier than it should. Finally freeing themselves from some prison they were both too scared to escape. Even with an open door, they were so afraid to go.

  
  


Sana never walks out on Momo. It was her first, and her last.

  
  


As she took those first steps she could still remember how Momo asked her when things were good before everything was going south.

  
  


_If you knew this would happen, would you do it again?_ She asked.

  
  


In a world full of choices, Sana finally chose herself.

  
  


"No" Sana finally has an answer. 

  
  


She realized anything should never be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to a lot of Lauv songs for this. Especially Chasing Fire.


End file.
